


The dino-born wizard

by Gojira126



Category: Godzilla (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Multi, Raptor pack pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Harry Potter was a dino-born resident of Isla Nublar, along with Susan Bones, Penelope Clearwater, and Daphne Greengrass. Taken from their home by Dumbledore and lossing their memories, they grow up with no knowlage of the world they belonged in, until Harry's inner dinosaur, Alpha, begins hunting nightly in the forbidden forest. The night voldemort attacks a unicorn is stopped by Alpha sets in motion a series of events that bring Harry closer to his true family. With Dumbledore trying to reign in his 'pawns', Harry will have the option to either become the old mans tool or turn his back on the wizarding world completly. But whoever said that life was fair?





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> The animagus forms or natural inborn forms that the pack has are:  
> Harry Potter (Alpha)-Utahraptor, Tyrannasaurus Rex, Indominus Rex, Spinosaurus, Alpha Predator (Godzilla from 2014)  
> Susan Bones (Blue)-Utahraptor, Spinosaurus  
> Penelope Clearwater (Tria)-Utahraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex  
> Daphne Greengrass (Striker)-Utahraptor, Indominus Rex

The massive predator watched the white horse quietly, making sure that it was in a position to attack. When it was ready to charge, something attacked his prey instead. Snarling, he approached quickly and roared, startling the black creature. This was his meal and no one stole it. The black creature hissed before a red light hit his face, snarling at the annoyance, he attacked the beast. Whatever it was screamed as his jaws closed around its body, tearing it in half. He dropped the corpse and looked at the white creature, feeling sorry for it for some reason.

 

“ _ Please, kill me. I will not make it any further, Tyrant King, I give myself willingly to be eaten by you. The curse upon my blood will not harm you, goodbye, Harry Potter. _ ”

 

The Tyrant King felt loss as the white creature died before shaking it off and started feasting upon it, his teeth sinking into the flesh. As he finished eating the white creature, he turned and headed out of the forest. He stopped to grabbed the corpses of the black thing to leave in front of the wooden structure that was close to the forest. When he reached the wooden structure, he dropped the pieces and let out a roar, waking anybody up that heard it, he didn’t care.

* * *

Harry woke up, he felt odd. The dream he was having felt real, something he couldn’t help but get sick from. As he got up and headed to the bathroom, Harry felt somewhat stronger than yesterday. When he entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror, Harry was shocked to see that he looked better, less of the skinny boy from before when he lived with his relatives.

 

He took a quick shower and got ready for the day, listened to his roommates as they talked about something or other. Ron came up at him, the red-headed boy had a look of relief on his face.

 

“Harry, mate, did you heard about the DADA teacher?”

 

“No, what happened?” Harry asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

 

“Professor Quirrell was found this morning bitten in half! They also found Unicorn blood on his lips.” Ron said, though from how he worded it, Ron was keeping the major gruesome details out of it.

 

“What could have done that?” Harry asked as he picked up his school bag and walked with Ron to the great hall for breakfast, though he wasn’t hungry at all.

 

“Well, whatever it was, it was big. I bet that it was a dragon or something.”

 

“Ronald, why would a dragon attack the professor?” Hermione asked as she caught up to them.

 

That made Ron think for a moment before he shrugged. Harry knew something from his dream had done it, but he didn’t want to tell his friends that. For the past month, Harry had been getting odd dreams about being in a forest. Sometimes he was small, other times he was big, and this latest dream felt so real, like he had been the one that was there.

 

The rest of the day passed with several odd things happening. The first happened when he was in double potions with the Slytherins, Snape had been trying to bait him but Harry felt that the professor was scared of him, his body seemed tense whenever he was around him. When Snape tried to ruin his potion by using his magic, Harry let out a guttural hiss that stopped the man from even trying.

 

In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was surprised that he had changed his matchbox into a pillow so quickly. Harry had no idea what was happening, it was as if his instincts had kicked in and took over his body and it didn’t help that he did the transfiguration without his wand! Charms was no different, Harry was the first to do the spell, without his wand, making the tiny professor squeak in delight and earned his house ten points.

 

History of Magic was the most surprising, Professor Binns had done his roll call but when he called Harry’s name, the spirit looked at him and jumped. The professor then taught his lesson like a real professor would, instead of putting everyone to sleep. Herbology was normal, if by normal you mean that the magical plants stayed clear of Harry.

 

It all came to a head in Care of Magical Creatures, Harry had decided to help Professor Kettleburn, Professor Kettleburn was teaching his third year class about Unicorns. Harry was helping the COMC Professor by leading the small herd of pure white horses into a fenced area, so the students could pet or feed them.

 

“ _ So, you're the Tyrant King? _ ” Harry heard a voice in his head.

 

“ _ Uh...who are you? _ ” Harry thought as he lead one of the third year RavenClaw girls to a unicorn.

 

“ _ I am the leader of this herd, I thank you for trying to save one of my herd from that dark creature. But, it was time for her to go join the eternal ones, I thank you for following her dying wish, ancient one. You are welcome to enter my herd and speak with us, Harry Potter. _ ” The voice and presence left his mind. Harry looked at the biggest unicorn and nodded his head before returning to help the Professor.

 

When the day finally ended, Harry flopped onto his bed and was asleep in an instant. He woke up suddenly, feeling weird. Harry slowly walked down the school hallway, turning his head this way and that, his senses could smell the old, powerful stone that made up the castle. The faint  _ click, click, click _ of his feet as he moved across the stone floor felt natural to him.

 

Harry paused as he smelled something, something familiar. He saw it, a female tabby cat at the end of the hallway had just stopped and looked at him, fear in its eyes. Harry hissed before charging the feline, the cool air felt great as he ran towards the cat. The animal bolted, Harry was faster and could smell his prey easily, the scent of fear was in the air. He let out a barking call and several answered back in reply. His pack was closing in on the cat.

 

If truth be told, Harry was just running on instinct alone. He had no idea what he was doing or how this was possible but he wasn’t going to start thinking about it now when he was on the hunt. Harry jumped and scared his prey and made it go down a different corridor, right into the trap his pack had made. What shocked him was when the cat changed into a woman, that changed everything. Harry quickly barked out an order to the hidden members of his pack to not attack.

 

“ **Alpha, this is the scottish witch!** ” Striker growled, her anger starting to show.

 

“ **We’re lucky that she changed form before we sprang our trap.** ” Tria hissed cooly before she slowly nudged the professor into a sitting position with her snout.

 

“ **If Alpha didn’t stop us then who knows how far our animal instincts would have taken over.** ” Blue warbled sadly as she walked up to Harry’s side.

 

Harry would have been freaking out right now if it wasn’t for the fact that his memories had returned right there and then. He was the Alpha of this pack since the beginning of the school year, Harry was alpha after he beat Blue, the previous alpha, in combat. He was also able to change his form to a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Indominus Rex, Spinosaurus, and an ancient alpha predator from before the dinosaurs.

 

Growling in the back of throat, Harry walked up to the Professor and hissed in her face, waking her up. Harry looked at Blue and Striker before changing his form back to human, followed by the other two, Tria remaining in her Raptor form. Blue changed into Susan Bones, who was in a blue dress. Striker shifted into Daphne Greengrass, her dark purple nightgown moved slightly in the small breeze. Tria was Penelope Clearwater, the teenager remained in her raptor form as the main defence.

 

Harry looked at the professor for a bit, never saying a word. He then stood up and walked away from the old witch, heading for the black lake, the others following quickly behind him. He was angry, no furious! He never belonged in this world, his pack didn’t even live here in the first place! As he got closer to the lake, Harry started growing and changing into the alpha predator, his pack changed into their raptor forms. Entering the lake, Harry felt his pack climb his back before he started swimming towards the entrance of the lake, his back never sinking into the water because of his pack members.

* * *

 

**_Three months later...Isla Nublar: Site A_ **

* * *

 

The raptor pack lay on the beach, soaking in the sunlight. Their original home, Isla Nublar, was just as they remembered it, wild and viscous. Harry had taken his pack members out to the beach today, it was still a challenge to handle himself around three beautiful girls but he managed as best he could, Penelope help him in a big way by acting as his older sister. The raptor packs that had inhabited the island were put to shame when the magical raptor pack had ripped them to shreds when they challenged them.

 

The four of them had let their magical grow wild and free, they had learned even faster here than they did in Hogwarts. Harry had found out that his pack members raptor forms were Utahraptors, this made the velociraptors that lived on Isla Nublar cautious of them now, no one messed with Harry’s family and lives to fight another day. Through his memories, Harry found out that Dumbledore had taken them from Isla Nublar when he saw them shifted from  their raptor forms to human, Penelope was the oldest outof them being that she was 3 years old when the other three were only a year old when the old man had found them.

 

The island and the other four that made up the jurassic park islands were magical dead zones, but being born in a magical dead zone for the four meant that their magic would grown continuously while other witches and wizards magical cores were cut off. The four had made the visitor’s center their new home and base of operations, it had food and water that could last for years if they allowed it too. Harry, however, had learned that even that could end badly so Susan had started a garden, using the electric fences as a barrier to deter herbivores and omnivores alike.

 

They had also started on building an underwater tunnel to get to the other islands, Harry had completed the first one so Isla Nublar was connected to Isla Sorna or Site B. There were three other islands that needed to be connected in the tunnel network but it took a lot of magic and power to even finish the first one, which took a month straight to build. The other dinosaurs of the islands saw them as the unofficial leaders, making it easier for the dino-born magicals.

 

Harry heard the sound of a boat's engine approaching the beach, he lifted his head before hissing in rage. The old fool had come to ‘rescue’ them from their home and take them back to be his pawns. The rest of the pack woke up and quickly ran to the jungle line, making barking calls as they did. Harry remained at the forest tree line and watched, his eyes narrowing as he saw the old man, the potions professor and several people he didn’t know get out of the boat and head towards his location. He could smell the magic coming off of them, the island's natural dead zone defence weren’t working, the old fool must have found a way around them.

 

Harry changed into his Indominus Rex form before he blended into the greenery and foliage of the prehistoric forest, watching and stalking the people that dared try and take them from their home. The old man was using his wand to clear a path through the forest, Harry noticed that the potion professor’s wand was pointing the direction of his family’s home! This was not good, not good at all.

 

Harry left quickly and beelined for the visitor’s center, panic slowly clawing its way into his heart. When he reached it, he found that the girls had gotten the raptor packs, the Tyrannosaurs and the Dilophosaurus together. He found them giving instructions to the dinosaurs that they were to scare at minimum and, if necessary, cripple them at most. The beasts quickly ran into the forest to handle the wizarding group, while the dino-borns got themselves ready to join in on removing the people off their island. Harry had decided that his Alpha Predator form would be the best option, while the rest of his family changed into their secondary forms.

* * *

 

Alastor Moody’s magical eye swirled around, taking in everything. This place was a magical dead zone, but Albus had found a spell that could counteract the effects of the dead zone, at the cost of their magical cores being stuck at the size they were at. Alastor knew that Potter was not a natural born wizard, he had seen Lily and James when she was pregnant and had heard of their newborn son had died at birth. Then on one of his visits, Lily and James had a young boy that had her eyes and James unruly hair. Harry had an aura around him that gave off a feeling of ancient power that was being blocked.

 

Then on the night of their deaths, the residents of Godric's hollow heard the sound of a animal that was not of this world. Well, one of the residents, who was a squib, gave his memory to the ministry to view and it startled the Auror corp. To death, even he was scared of the roar that came, it was so loud that the DMLE could hear it outside of the pensive. But, fast forward to three months before he was asked to go get Potter from this island, Alastor had been watching the memory that Minerva McGonagall had given on the night Potter and three other students, one from each house, had vanished.

 

Alastor had watched as the creature, the muggles called it a Utahraptor, lead Minerva into a trap before she had changed from cat to human, that had saved her life. The largest of the raptors, Alastor guessed it was the Alpha male of the pack, changed into Harry Potter. He was followed by Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, Potter had looked at Minerva before he saw fury appear in his eyes. Potter and the other four students had left towards the Black Lake before the memory ended, Alastor had seen how Potter had changed from raptor to human so easily, the boy was not an animagus, no matter what Minerva and Albus said that he was.

 

Animagi had to take a potion to reveal their animal form and then it took years of meditation and practice to fully be one. Minerva was a tabby cat, being a cat animagi had side effects like an unhealthy attraction to catnip, among other things. Potter, from what he gathered had shown an increase of intelligence and magical power, Minerva and Flitwick both saw the wandless magic that the boy had done. The intelligence could have been written off as a side effect of his raptor form, but Alastor had a gut feeling that Potter had several forms up his sleeve. The very week that Potter disappeared also had strange things happening, unearthly roaring that could be heard coming from the forest clearly and the night before the boy vanished, Quirrell was found bitten in half by a massive land animal.

 

Alastor had gone to the muggles for the answer and came up with a curious answer. Harry Potter could not only change into a Utahraptor, he could also change into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and the fact that Quirrell was viciously torn in half only added to that theory. Potter was not an animagus at all, Alastor had meet on one of his undercover missions, a woman that could change herself into a wolf, tiger, bear, and otter. She told him that she was a ani-born, or a person born with the power to change into their animal equivalent, in her case, she was a mammal-born, she could only change into her mammal equivalent. Alastor concluded that Harry Potter must be a Dino-born, a person with the power to change into their prehistoric equivalent at will.

 

Now, he was on the island that Albus had found the boy on, right in the middle of a magical dead-zone. The local’s called the place  **_Las Cinco Muertes_ ** or The Five Deaths in spanish, Moody now knew why. The Islands that were called Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna had been owned by a muggle company called InGen until an incident made those to islands not human friendly. They had been creating dinosaurs and somehow the massive beasts had gotten to all five islands. The boat they had taken allowed them to get to Isla Nublar and they had seen the same pack of Utahraptors sunbathing on the beach before the alpha had seen them and warmed the others.

 

Now he was in the jungle, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous. He never saw the raptor leap at him until he heard a thump on his left, Amelia Bones had just stunned the raptor before it could have hit him. He gave his boss a thankful grunt before pulling out his wand, just in time too as other dinosaurs started attacking.

* * *

Harry watched at the raptors leapt at the intruders, startling them. If they wanted to take him and his family away from their home again then they would have to survive being where the only rule of the island is kill or be killed. His pack attacked, forcing the wizards and witches back towards the beach. When the group was on the beach, Harry stood up and roared, his alpha predator form scaring the magic users senseless. He stepped onto the beach, his foot shaking the ground slightly as he took another step towards the humans. They still didn’t get the hint, instead they began firing spells at him, of course, magic was useless against him. His spines started humming, starting at the tip of his tail and slowly growing louder as it it moved up his back.

 

The wizards and witches were sent back as the ground exploded in front of them, Harry’s attack sending sand and other objects into the air. That gave the intruders the hint, they quickly got in their boat and left. Harry watched as the boat disappeared from view before returning to his human form. Turning from the ocean, Harry made his way back to the visitors center. When he reached it, Susan was waiting for him. She pulled him into a hug before walking with him to the bedroom that the pack shared. Penelope had just finished dinner and the four ate in silence before they cleaned up dinner and snuggled up together on the massive bed. The sounds of the island sent the four to sleep with hope for tomorrow.


	2. 3 Years and a angry Dino-born later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's kids (so far) names are:  
> Asuna Rose Potter-Duaghter of Penelope and Harry-Silica's twin sister  
> Silica Eveline Potter-Duaghter of Penelope and Harry-Asuna's twin sister  
> Asia Lillian Potter-Duaghter of Daphne and Harry

**3 Years Later...Black Lake, Scotland**

* * *

The Durmstrang ship was empty of its students and headmaster, who were all standing on the beach. In fact, all three schools were standing and talking on the beach of the Black Lake. That was until a student, Hermione Granger, saw something approaching them. It looked like massive rocks that were gliding towards them, that was until it got to the ship. The water exploded as the massive creature stood up, its clawed hand grabbing the ship and sinking its claws into it. As the beast stood, it pushed the ship down before it let go of it and the ship floated back to the surface.

 

The beast wasn’t finished however, it swung its tail and completely obliterated the boat, wood and other objects flying out of the lake and onto the bank. Hermione looked at where the beast was standing and saw mermaids clapping and grinning up at the massive reptilian monster. The beast moved towards the bank, lifting one massive foot before planting it firmly on the sandy ground. Everyone was silence as the massive beast looked at them with glowing emerald green eyes before they heard it growl in the back of it’s throat menacingly. The barking call of raptors answered the growl and the mass of student were forced out of the way as Utahraptors ran through the crowd.

 

The massive creature then roared, the sound was deafening and seemed to go on for an eternity before ending with a throaty growl. It then began to shrink in size before revealing the human form of Harry Potter standing on the beach, his face showing utter annoyance and hate. He then started hissing and barking like a raptor, surprising everyone that the Utahraptors were answering back and they sounded ticked off as well.

 

“Ok, whose Idea was it to restart the TriWizard Tournament?!” Harry barked, magic flowing off of him in tsunami like waves.

 

“Harry, my boy-” Dumbledore started to say before he was blasted back.

 

“I didn’t ask you to talk to me, fool.” Harry hissed.

 

“The Ministry of Magic was the one to restart the TriWizard Tournament.” A man said, he had a hitler like mustache and a demeanor of authority.

 

“And you are?”

 

“Barty Crouch Sr.”

 

Harry just nodded before walking over to one of the Utahraptors, hissing and growling.

 

The next day surprised everyone when they saw the raptors in the Quidditch pitch with younger raptors. There was two smaller raptors and one of the raptors was laying down. The Alpha was playing a game with the younger raptors, the younger raptors were trying to knock the older one over by jumping on his back. The game stopped when someone fired a stunner and hit one of the young raptors. That was a very bad move, Alpha and the mother of the two young one were on the student faster than you could say ‘Hogwarts’.

 

The one that hit the younger raptor was Ginny Weasley, Hermione, who was standing in the front, realized that Ginny had been raised to think that she and Harry would get married and had done the worst thing imaginable, attack Harry’s kids. The screams of the youngest weasley brought out the staff and they could only watch as Ginny was maimed and mauled by the very angry parents. When the two raptors were finished, Ginny was covered in claw and bite marks, her clothing was torn and ripped, and she was now very terrified of Utahraptors.

 

The two backed off before Alpha barked at Hermione, she quickly came forward and revived the unconscious raptor and turned to leave when the young raptor jumped on her and started purring. The little raptor then changed into a four year old girl with dark black hair and bright blue-green eyes.

 

“Thank you!” She said before hugging Hermione around the neck.

 

The female raptor changed into Penelope, who was smiling at the little girl as she said “Asuna, let Hermione breath.”

 

“Sorry, mama.” Asuna said before moving into Hermione's lap, smiling all the while. Hermione then saw the other young raptor change into a perfect clone of Asuna before she too sat in Hermione’s lap.

 

“Hi, I’m Silica, Asuna’s twin sister.” Silica said.

 

“So, who is your father?” Hermione asked, though she had been researching raptor pack and wolf packs and came to the conclusion of who the twins father was.

 

“Harry!” They both said proudly before Harry appeared behind them and smiled.

 

“My daughters have taken a liking to you, ‘Mione.” Harry said, his eyes showing joy.

 

Penelope only rolled her eyes before moving toward the resting raptor, who changed into eight month pregnant Daphne Greengrass. Silica got off of Hermione’s lap and went over to the ex-Slytherin and sat next to her. Daphne put an arm around the girl and used her other hand to put Silica’s on her belly. Hermione looked at Harry, smirking before asking “So, when were you going to ask me to be a godmother?”

 

“You know me too well, ‘Mione.” Harry laughed before they heard a barking call. Harry called back before his face took on a dark look.

 

“Susan is being assaulted by Malfoy…” Harry snarled before transforming into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charging towards the castle, roaring.

 

Harry entered the great hall, smashing the oak doors nearly off their hinges. He roared, making everyone stop in sheer terror. He saw Susan in a corner surrounded by Malfoy and his goons, snarling, Harry charged the little prat and bit the back of his robes before tossing him into the wall. Susan instantly changed into her raptor form, leaped on his back before returning to her human form. Spinning, Harry smashed his tail into the goons before exiting the great hall.

 

Returning outside, Harry and Susan saw the twins playing with a beautiful witch with blonde hair. Harry shifted to his human form and carried Susan bridal-style into the quidditch pitch, his daughters smiled and waved when they saw them. The witch looked up and gave him a small smile as she stood and walked over to him and Susan.

 

“Hello, I’m Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons.” Fleur introduced herself. Harry put Susan down before he introduced himself and Susan.

 

The end of the month came and with it came the TriWizard Tournament. Harry and his family watched as the Hogwarts headmaster read the first three names of the champions of the three different schools, including Fleur. Then the goblet shoot another name from it, the headmaster caught it and read his name. Everything went quiet, not even the crickets were dumb enough to make a sound.

 

Harry slowly stood up to his full six foot three inches before moving slowly towards the front. He grabbed the piece of paper and smelled it, it was his blood that was on the paper. Harry made a low snarl in the back of his throat before heading towards the back room, entering it and closing the door behind him. He saw the real champions giving him a look but they didn’t say anything. He went into a corner of the room that had the most shadows and sat in it, waiting for the others to appear.

 

They did and started asking questions before logic could kick in. It finally got to the point where Harry roared and shut them up. His alpha predator senses knew this would happen and he couldn’t avoid it, but he could show them what a dino-born could do. Harry and his family lived on the most dangerous place on the planet, Las Cinco Muertes. The law there was kill or be killed, this tournament was no different.

 

“I’m going to go back to my family and stay there until the first task comes and if I get anyone that comes near my family that would try to take them to your class because they're supposed to be in school, I’ll tear them to shreds!” Harry deadpanned before leaving a stunned silence behind him.

 

November brought about the birth of Harry’s and Daphne’s daughter, Asia Lillian Potter. The first task was set to happen at the end of November, Harry’s family took shelter in the school’s hospital wing, the cold was tolerable but with Asia being so young, they couldn’t risk her health. Pomfrey was the one who helped the dino-born family after the incident with Malfoy, who was bedridden for a week and a half before he was sent straight to detention and lost his house three hundred points.

 

Snape had made amends with Harry and asked if he could use some of Isla Sorna and Nublar plant life for new potions. Harry, who was alway prepared like a scout, had a bag of Isla Nublar indigenous plant life but made it clear that Snape was to brew them in the Hospital wing with Pomfrey as his helper. Harry then made Snape Asia’s Godfather and Fleur as Godmother, Fleur was delighted to be the little bundle of joy’s godmother. Asuna’s and Silica’s Godparents were Hermione and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. When the two asked why, Harry told them that he knew that the twins would be very protective of his children if he died.

 

The Wand weighing ceremony was...interesting, for when Ollivander asked for Harry’s wand, Harry told him that his wand exploded when he tried to use it on Isla Nublar, the island's natural dead-zone defence made it useless and Harry was dino-born, his magic was wild and untamable just like the dinosaurs. So, he showed off his skill in every magical catagory and created a wooden horse that, when broken, would fix itself and had many other hidden secrets. The day that the first task arrived and Harry had just drawn his dragon, a Hungarian Horntail and a female brood mother at that.

 

Harry knew what he was going to do, and had watched with his magic as the other champions grabbed the egg and got their points. He had told them that he wanted a true challenge and not just a easy grab the egg dare, so his task was to defeat the dragon, without killing and without harming the eggs. That was a true challenge for one that lived the law of kill or be killed. He entered the arena and saw the brood mother glaring at him, her tail swishing this way and that, he bowed his head to her before changing into his Spinosaurus form and roared at the Horntail.

 

The difference between the Horntail and the Spinosaurus were easily seen, the Spinosaurus had the height advantage and that this was a made man clone of the Spinosaurus, it also had more powerful bones and muscles then the original dinosaur. Harry charged the dragon, roaring a battle cry as his clawed feet shook the ground with every step. The Horntail was surprised and that gave Harry time to bite into the mother’s shoulder and toss her away from the eggs. The Horntail got up and flew at dino-born, Harry spun and sent the dragon back at the wall again with his tail.

 

Harry quickly pressed his advantage, his claws digging into the brood mother’s shoulders as he bit at her neck. The Horntail’s neck armor was thick making it harder for Harry to get a grip on it, the dragon moved under him and swept his feet out with her tail. Harry let out a surprised roar as he was on the ground and was forced to defend himself from the very angry Horntail. Several intense minutes passed before Harry bit the mother dragon’s neck and threw her off of him.

 

Harry quickly get to his feet and changed into his Indominus Rex form, camouflaging quickly as the dragon got to her feet. The broodmother looked everywhere for her opponent but couldn’t find him, that was until she was flattened by Harry, who had jumped on her back. The Horntail tried to hit Harry with her fire breath but with Harry holding her neck down with his powerful jaws, she was unable to hit him.

 

The Horntail, however, used her tail again and knocked Harry into the far wall, stunning him. The Hungarian Horntail closed in on Harry. The mother opened her mouth, spewing her fire at Harry. The crowd watched as it looked like Harry had been defeated, the Horntail turned back towards her eggs then froze, her muscles tensing. The broodmother slowly turned around and roared at the new threat that was slowly rising, getting taller and taller by the second. Harry had changed to his alpha predator form while the dragon had been breathing fire at him.

 

Harry looked down at the dragon before taking a small step forward and roaring at the Horntail, it was so loud that the other dragons heard it and knew that they were outclassed. The Horntail roared back, she would defend her nest to the very end. The Alpha Predator’s spines started to glow blue at the end of his tail and was getting brighter the further up it went. Harry opened his mouth and unleashed his ‘fire’, striking the female dragon in the face. The Horntail screeched in pain as the neon blue flame ended.

 

Harry wasn’t finished, he used his foot and lightly kicked the dragon onto its back before sending another dose of his ‘fire’ into the dragon's’ chest. The scales on the Horntail’s chest were black and flaking off, but the mother wasn’t done fighting yet. Harry put a stop to it but blasting the Hungarian Horntail into unconsciousness with his ‘fire’, his spines losing their blue hue as he stopped using his power. Harry roared in victory before returning to his normal size, but not before he woke up the broodmother and healed her wounds with his magic.

 

“ _Why do you heal me, Ancient one?_ ” The Horntail asked as he healed her blackened chest.

 

“ _You are the mother of the next generation of your kind and I think that your dragonlings would be put into the cold world without their mother is horrible. I was taken from my real home and was forced to forget it, so I know what it is like to live without a family._ ” Harry answered with a sad smile. The dragon handlers watched as the Horntail allowed Harry to carry her eggs, while on her back, back to the other broodmothers.

 

After talking with the other dragons, Harry returned to his family and learned that he was in first place, even the Durmstrang headmaster was impressed by giving him a nine. Harry really didn’t care about the points, he just wanted it over with quickly. Christmas came and went, as well as the Ball that was held. Harry, with the permission of his family, asked both Fleur and Hermione to the Ball. One because they were his children’s godmothers and two, Harry could catch up with Hermione and learn more about Fleur at the same time.

 

He danced with with them and with his wives, a representative from Gringotts had come the week before the ball and told Harry about his financial statements and marriage to Penelope, Susan and Daphne. His magic had done some things in the goblins books that had showed them everything about the godparents and marriage business. The Goblin, DragHook, was the head vault manager of the Ani-born’s, Harry’s vault included. The Potter’s will had been unsealed and were read that same day in the great hall with everyone present.

 

Harry, even though he was adopted, was the heir to the Potter line. It also was found that a man named Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer of the Potters and not his godfather, Sirius Black. And that was only half of it, Dumbledore's had tried to stop the reading but failed when Harry gave him an evil eye that would make even the most viscous of dragons scared. The rest of the will was mostly Harry’s adoptive family giving some of their friends and colleagues money. Neville was surprised at what Harry’s parents asked him to do, they had asked Neville, who was Harry’s godbrother, to be at his side and not to fall under pressure.

 

As January changed into February, many things had changed, well, for magical Britain that is. The Daily Prophet had a very condescending article about Harry and his wives and it was written by Rita Skeeter, with things that Harry never told the woman in the first place. Harry had marched into the Daily Prophet’s headquarters and demanded that they get a real reporter that doesn’t make articles that make people look bad or they could say goodbye to the major funding that kept them going. Harry had DragHook to thank when the Goblin told him about all the businesses and shares that the Potter’s had and it turns out that the Potters were the ones that helped start the Daily Prophet in the first place.

 

After threatening the newspaper, Harry then started preparing for the second task, with his family’s help of course. The clue was pretty easy to find out, he just went to the Mermaids for help. After he totaled the Durmstrangs ship, which had destroyed part of the Mermaid’s underwater village when it had showed up, they just told him that the task was to find someone in the lake in under one hour. They also told him that the people would be safe because the mermaids would be the ones to keep them safe.

 

He had then started helping Fleur with swimming, she was very good at it but being half veela made the whole experience even worse. She finally got over her fear of feeling her veela side being muted in water, with the help of his daughters, Asuna and Silica. When the day of the second task dawned, Harry quickly got a head count of his family and was relieved to find that none of them were taken. So, that only left Hermione and Neville as the ones taken and Neville had run into him telling Harry that Hermione was missing.

 

He found Fleur at the starting place of the second task, scared out of her mind for her little sister, who was her person at in the lake. The four champions waited in the cold February air for the rest of the student body to arrive, Harry using a very powerful warming charm to keep his fellow champions warm, the judges could freeze for all he cared, especially Dumbledore. When the task finally started, Harry had dived into the water before changing into his Spinosaurus form. The people who created the Spinosaurus clone added crocodile DNA and practically made a bipedal crocodile with a sail on its back.

 

Harry quickly swam to the bottom of the lake before he saw that Fleur was being attacked by grindylows, in Fleur’s weakened state the squid humanoid creatures had an easy target. Harry put an end to that, he was at the top of the underwater food chain here and the little monsters knew it too, they scattered in terror when he came up behind Fleur. He took the veela in one clawed hand and got them to the underwater village quickly. Fleur got her sister and Harry, gingerly, put Hermione in his jaws and they both got to the lake's surface. The spell they were under broke when they got above water, Fleur helped her sister up on his back before pulling herself up as well.

 

Harry got them to the starting point and put Hermione down first before allowing the others off. When Harry finally got out of the water, he was bombarded with hugs from Hermione, Fleur and her sister. His family were laughing their heads off at his expense, but he took it in stride. Cedric arrived with his tasked person and in dead last, Viktor Krum.

 

“In first place,” Ludo Bagman called out “Is Harry Potter, using his Spinosaurus form to quickly and efficiently finish the task in 20:36:08! In second place is Fleur Delacour, who used the bubble head charm and finished the task in 20:36:09! Third place goes to Cedric Diggory, who also used the bubble head charm and finished the task in 37:40:28! And in fourth, Viktor Krum, who used a partial transfiguration on himself and finished at 58:18:31! The final task will happen on June 24!”


	3. The third Task and the murderer

The day of the final task arrived with the cry of a very irritated Dino-born. Dumbledore thought that he could force Harry to do what he wanted, for the Greater Good of course, by holding Daphne and Asia at wand point. Well that was until Daphne changed into her Indominus Rex form and literally disarmed Dumbledore. The old wizard had been taken to the wizarding hospital after that, Daphne was still angry that the old coot tried to turn her mate into his pawn.

 

The main problem that persisted the Dino-borns was the headmaster. The man had tried many things, ranging from mild poisons to wand point hostages. The family had finally lost patience with the old man and sent him away by ripping his arm off. Harry was glad that the final task was here, so his family could return home.

 

The rest of the day was filled with Harry being with his family and talking with his godbrother, Neville. Well, the two found that they had more in common by enlarge with they got right to the heart of it.

 

“Well, this is a large hedge.” Silica said as the family looked at the tall hedges that now covered the quidditch pitch.

 

“Yes, it is a very large one.” Silica’s sister, Asuna, said.

 

Harry only looked at the hedge with some surprise, but he hid it well behind a mask. If anything happened, he could handle it, he had lived with his family on The Five Deaths after all. They turned and walked towards the start of the maze, the family could smell the dangers of the maze from here. This only got Harry more excited, he had talked to Hagrid and asked him to go all out. He was top predator after all, he wanted to prove that here, today.

 

The other champions were waiting for the spectators to arrive when the family arrived, ministry workers were setting up a viewing screen so the crowds could watch the champions as they ventured into the dark, ominous maze. Bagman was waiting for them and was about to say something when Krum touched his shoulder, making Ludo look at him and he got a shake of the bulgarians head, indicating not to even talk to the dino-born family.

 

As the stadium seats were filled, Harry was cooing at his daughter, Asia, before handing her off to her mother. It was time to get serious, he let his senses expanded outward and to their fullest extent. This was going to be a great exercise, the smells of the animals in the maze were intoxicating and making him giddy, why didn’t they start already?! Finally, Ludo made a speech and when the cannon went off, Harry had sprinted into the maze without a second thought, shifting into his Indominus Rex form and vanished into the greenery.

 

The maze was damp and had a light fog hanging in the air, but having caught wind of the creature called a blast-ended skrewt, Harry waited patiently and his waiting bore its fruit when one of the skrewts stumbled into his trap. The thing looked like a oversized lobster with two scorpion tails that were on both ends of its body, the legs were twitching like it was nervous before the thing’s end exploded in a fiery blast, nearly hitting Harry in the face. Harry roared, charging at the skrewt before sinking his teeth into the tail.

 

The skrewt screamed, trying to jab it’s stubby scorpion tail into his snout, but was so short that it was useless. Ripping the tail off, Harry lifted his foot before smashing it into the hybrid, crushing several of the Skrewts legs under it with a sickening sound. Grabbing the stubby tail of the skrewt, Harry ripped it off and tossed it over the hedge, the creature’s scream went an octave higher until Harry put more pressure on it. The armor succumbed to the weight, flattening the skrewts’ insides into paste and silenced the thing finally. Harry roared before he left the scene of carnage, vanishing into the fog.

 

The spectators were silent after watching Harry tear one of the obstacles of the maze apart, well everyone except for Harry’s family. They were grinning from ear to ear, this was like going to a movie for them, all that was missing was the popcorn and the soda. Daphne was holding Asia, who was asleep but had a small smile on her face, and was talking about Harry’s technique with Susan. Both agreed that harry had played it smart and removed the threat of the Skrewts tail first before attacking the other tail, it was dangerous still but had a terrible reach. Asuna and Silica were sitting in Penelope’s lap, oohing and aahing at the battle that their dad had won.

 

Fleur had stumbled across the broken skrewt at that moment, she guessed that Harry had been here and quickly moved away from the rancid corpse. She may be a predator at her core, but Fleur was still human and the smell was enough to tell her to get out of there if she didn’t want to become someone's lunch.

 

Harry stopped when an unfamiliar scent entered his nose, it smelled of sand, fur and a woman. Following his nose, Harry found himself in a clearing with another beast and it gave him pause. The feline creature stepped out of the shadows, revealing a woman’s head attached to a lion’s body, with every step it took, grains of sand fell out of it’s fur. Harry hissed a warning at the Sphinx, making the riddle asker freeze. Harry showed himself before growling again, his path was being blocked and he didn’t have the time for this!

 

“ _ Peace Ancient One, I mean you no harm. _ ” The feminine Sphinx said sweetly, her head bowed in respect. “ _ It’s been many sunrises since your era had ended. I am glad and somewhat concerned for you and your family, Alpha.” _

 

Harry raised a scaly eyebrow, but growled his acknowledgement to the egyptian beast before moving past her and toward in end goal. The metal smell of the TriWizard Cup became clearer as he got closer to it, Alpha was on pins and needles because it was almost over. The glowing cup was in his sights but he was still suspicious, it was almost too easy to find this cup, things weren’t adding up. Shifting into his human form, Harry checked for anything off but only found that the cup would teleport him, like Ludo said, back to the beginning of the maze. Harry slowly gripped the cup then felt something hook onto his naval, sending him somewhere else.

 

Alpha crashed into the ground with the air knocked out of him, but he quickly got up and ran behind a gravestone to catch his breath. This was definitely NOT the beginning of the maze, he was in a graveyard, how fate loved to mess with him. Peeking around the gravestone, Harry saw a short, fat man that smelled like a rat and another smell, one that he couldn’t place. It was like trying to remember something but your brain wouldn’t work with you, that's when the man pointed something at his cover and a red light shot at Harry.

 

Ducking behind the stone, Harry heard the sound of destroyed stone before he got up and sprinted to another gravestone, where was that stupid cup that brought him here?! Alpha ducked and rolled as another red jet of light passed over him before he used his magic and sent a blast of energy at the man. The blast sent him flying into a gravestone, knocking him out cold, but then Harry was hit from behind as his world turned black. He woke up sometime later, tied to the largest of the gravestones by thick ropes, this only made things harder for Harry to shifted forms, but with the form he was going to change into, it wouldn’t matter.

 

“My Lord, the boy is awake!” A woman said in delight, she was the only female of the group of men there and smelled of insanity and torture. Yes, insanity and torture could be smelled because of a dinosaurs greater sense of smell but was very terrible to smell. Harry opened his eyes, looking at the people that gathered not to far from his place. The center of the graveyard glowed in an unnatural light, making it easier for Harry to see his enemy’s.

 

The first person he laid his eyes on was the women, she would have been beautiful if it wasn’t for the fact that she looked like she had been put through the ringer several times. Her face was gaunt and her posture was one of giddiness and nervous energy, fingering her wand in her right hand like it was a precious object. The men were masked and stood stiffly, so he couldn’t get a read off of them.

 

“Yes, Bella, he is awake.” A high pitched voice responded to the woman, making Alpha grit his teeth, that voice was so familiar that he could taste it. The smell of snakes and death came off of the man that stepped up to Bella, probably short for Bellatrix or something. He was tall with a serpent like face, red slitted eyes and a ominous smile on his lips. This man...THAT MAN...HE KILLED HIS ADOPTIVE PARENTS!!

 

“Welcome, Harry Potter,” The man said “you may have not heard of me, yes?”

 

Harry only spat in his general direction, making the woman look shocked that someone would spit at her master.

 

“WHY, you filthy boy!” The woman began “You dare, YOU DARE?!”

 

Alpha glared at the woman, his glare made her freeze before she shuddered. “You think I care about you?”

 

The man broke his attention by saying “Enough, Bella don’t antagonize our guest. Besides, he seems to remember me if he is like this.”

 

Harry snorted before testing the ropes again, he had to return to he family intact or he would be torn apart by them if he didn’t. He set his mind to the image of his alpha predator form, the power it held and the its power over anything on land, sea, or air. But the image was lost as pain hit him, but he didn’t cry out. That woman had hit him with a pain spell, he snarled before transforming into the tyrant king of the dinosaurs. The group that followed this man gasped as Alpha stood tall over them, his teeth bared in a vicious snarl as he took a step toward the woman.

 

The woman looked at him with death clouding her eyes, she knew she was dead. But fate had other plans for her, one that included many claw marks from another source. Harry turned and sank his teeth into one of the men near the woman, the man's screams were muffled before being silenced as he was bitten in half. Spells hit him from all sides, but he was magic resistant like the dragons they had brought in for the first task and made it all the more fun for Alpha. He sent the men flying as he hit them with his tail, his jaws tearing others apart. This was the beast that ruled 65 million years ago and still ruled today!

 

The pale faced man was silent, watching as his followers were torn to shreds by Alpha. It wasn’t shock that stopped him, the man was studying the boy that had ended his reign of terror for any weaknesses. Alpha roared before charging the man that killed his adoptive parents, the murderer raised his wand and a thick cord of rope tied up Harry’s legs, making the dino-born crash to the earth. Harry shifted out of his Tyrannosaurus form and jumped at the man, his fists turning into raptor claws and crashed into the murderer.

 

The man fought Harry off before he said as they were catching their breath, “Impressive, I have never seen the skills or prowess in all my travels. You are a worthy adversary. But, today is not that day, remember it Harry Potter, I, Lord Voldemort, will find you and break you under my powers.”

 

And with that, Voldemort vanished with the woman. Alpha stood alone in the broken and silent graveyard, breathing deeply to get his breath back. He vowed that he would face the murderer, Voldemort, and beat the man that killed his adoptive parents. Turning, Harry summoned the goblet that brought him here, catching it and felt the sensation of something hooking onto his navel before he vanished from Little Hangletons’ graveyard.


End file.
